bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Finn Sharkey
Finn Sharkey is a former pupil from Waterloo Road. He is the best friend of Josh Stevenson, Tom Clarkson's son. Introduced in Series 5, he is portrayed as the bad boy with a troubled past, being excluded from his previous schools and having a history with Chris Mead, who's car he set on fire. Finn's parents are often absent, leading him to live alone most of the time. He relies on girls to feel secure but implies that he has been depressed and felt suicidal in the past when trying to commit suicide with Amy Porter. Series 5 Finn was particularly close to Chris Mead a science teacher at Waterloo Road who he knew before coming to Waterloo and who saved him from killing himself and later stood against Finn's absent father. Finn was the boyfriend of Sambuca Kelly who died of a brain tumour, he went into depression until he met Trudi Siddiqui and fell in love with her. Finn is Waterloo Road’s brixton bad boy. Introduced in Series 5, where he almost convinced Amy Porter into a Suicide pact, Finn has not had an easy life. Finn’s parents are often absent, and he often lives on his own. Finn relies on his friends and girls to feel secure. Finn knew he wanted Jess Fisher from the moment he laid eyes on her, but Josh wasn't convinced she'd go for a year 11. Finn has never been comfortable in his own skin, but in series six a tentative romance began between him and Sambuca and for the first time, Finn found a girl who was actually a stabilising influence. When Sam's little brother, Denzil Kelly began veering off the rails, Finn really tried to help get his head straight, even rescuing Denzil from a potentially life-threatening prank, which put Finn in hospital unsure of whether he’ll ever walk again. Deep down this bad boy wants to be good. Series 7 sees him struggle to come to terms with Sam’s diagnosis and question whether he’s brave enough to be at her side until the end. He is helped in this tragedy by Lauren Andrews, Amy Porter, Denzil Kelly, Josh Stevenson and Tom Clarkson. Finn is still trying to come to terms with the loss of Sambuca and move on with his life when he met Trudi Siddiqui and fell in love with her. Trudi's brother Tariq Siddiqui does not agree with their relationship, but later does until Finn joins the rival gang of both Tariq and fellow student Kyle Stack. Finn then left the gang after he was pressured into burning down the Siddiqui's shed, distraught because Trudi had broken up with him. Although he did not realise Naseem Siddiqui was in the shed so he then stood against them and saved Naseem's life. The chief of the gang later showed up at school and attacked Finn, tried to kidnap him, but Finn was helped in the confrontation by Josh. Josh was later kidnapped but was saved by Ronan Burley and his father, Tom. Finn's rival, Kyle Stack later decided to kill him on Eugene's order by killing him with a crossbow at the prom ball. Josh discovers the truth and goes with Tom to the ball to save Finn, Josh saw Kyle with the crossbow and stood between him and Finn. Josh was then shot in the shoulder with the bow by Kyle who was arrested and imprisoned. In the ambulance, Finn said goodbye to Josh, who left for Scotland, and announced that he would go to Canada with Trudi to go to university. Relationships Josh Stevenson Finn and Josh are best friends and have been since they first met in Waterloo Road. Their friendship has had many ups and downs, one of the most infamous being when Josh tried to kiss Finn in the boys' locker room, leading to Josh coming out as gay. Finn was not accepting at first, picking on his friend, but eventually, they reunited once Josh gave Finn an ultimatum of accepting him for who he is or leaving him alone. Finn shows worry for Josh plenty of times, like when Josh started hitting the fire alarm although it was already going off, unaware as he was schizophrenic. Once Josh was diagnosed with schizophrenia, Finn was not there for him, but apologises in the ambulance after Josh saves him from being shot by a crossbow that was fired by Kyle Stack. The two left on good terms. Trudi Siddiqui Trudi is noticed almost instantly on her first day at Waterloo Road by Finn, but was not so accepted by his friends, particularly Lauren Andrews, who were still grieving the death of Sambuca Kelly, Finn's ex-girlfriend. Trudi, unaware of Sambuca's death, argued with Finn about him having a girlfriend and leading her on but apologised once she found out that Sambuca had passed away. The two start a happy relationship but one that is unaccepted by Trudi's brother Tariq. Halfway through their eventful relationship, Trudi falls pregnant with Finn's baby but unable to tell him, reluctantly tells her brother Tariq. Trudi breaks up with Finn by telling him she doesn't love him and still unaware of her pregnancy, he walks away angrily. Trudi and Tariq arrange for a termination but upon arrival, Trudi cannot go through with it. She later, in the girls' bathroom, miscarriages, but is found by Sian Diamond, who informs Finn of her pregnancy and miscarriage. They eventually get back together, reclaiming their status as head boy and head girl, and by the end of their time at Waterloo Road, the two moved to Canada to study in university. Amy Porter Finn and Amy commenced on a relationship in Series 5b. Amy and Finn became close, and Finn led Amy into a lot of trouble. They were split up by their parents and the teachers, but this led to a suicide pact and an attempted suicide which was stopped by Christopher Mead. Sambuca Kelly In Series 6, the school brought in a mentor system for the younger boys. Finn became Denzil’s mentor. Sambuca was not thrilled with the idea and began criticising Finn’s every move. In episode 16, during an English lesson with Tom Clarkson, Lauren and Amy, with inference from the play they were reading, found out that Sambuca had been harbouring romantic feelings for Finn, just the same way Beatrice was in love with Benedick in the play. Sambuca thought that Finn was showing Denzil porn, however she found out that was not the case. Sambuca apologised to Finn and they shared a kiss, which began their relationship. The episode later, Finn and Ronan Burley were organising a party. Sambuca caught wind of it and ended it with Finn, but they later got back together when Finn saved Sam from the party gatecrashers. In episode 20, Finn got Kyle Stack kicked off the school play, which disgusted Sam, however when Finn tried to save Denzil after a prank went wrong, Finn fell. Sambuca and Finn reconciled, as did Finn and Kyle. When Sambuca as diagnosed with brain cancer, Finn broke up with her as he was finding it difficult to cope. However, later on they got back together. When Sambuca took Finn and Lauren to Blackpool’s Pleasure Beach, she told Lauren that she could have Finn. Whilst Sambuca was with Tom and Rose on her last moments, Finn was lying on his bed with a ring that Sam gave him. When Sam passed away, Finn was absolutely devestated. Quotes "Finn Sharkey, I start today. Lucky old Waterloo Road ey." - First Line "It's alright mate, it's not your fault your daddy won't let you play out." Finn: "Jess, did you see the look on his face?" Jess: "You're embarrassing you, snogging in classrooms like a bunch of teenagers." Finn: "We are a pair of teenagers." "What a tool" "See you in a bit yeah" - Final words Category:Students Category:Past Characters Category:Suicide attempt Category:Sharkey family Category:Amy Porter romances Category:Siobhan Mailey romances Category:Jess Fisher romances Category:Sambuca Kelly romances Category:Trudi Siddiqui romances Category:Series 5 characters Category:Series 6 characters Category:Series 7 characters Category:Reformed characters